For What's Left
by Ameki-Elisa
Summary: Blank believes he's finally found happiness and love with Ruby, but it turns out destiny's still got something in mind for him. Maybe he was just born to be fate's toy. Maybe he'd be better off dead.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm feeling kind of down lately, since my parents are constantly fighting and acting depressed themselves :( so I feel like writing a really sad, sobby fanfic. I hope you enjoy it:) please R & R!**

**For What's Left**

The wind is cold tonight, but I don't care. My heart is warm, full of love and hope. Tonight, I'm going to ask her. I'm going to pop the 'big question'.

We've been together for over two years now. Joyful, full of dreams for the future. I've never had many girlfriends in my life. As a matter in fact, Ruby is the first. I think it's because most girls kinda think of me as a freak ... you know with the scars and stuff, and the way I look like I've been sewn together by a drunken mole or something. But Ruby seemed to be different. She actually took the effort to get to know me. Of course, I fell like a rock for her, and I couldn't be happier when she told me those feelings were mutual.

I'm sure she accepts me the way I am. We spend hours and hours on the couch, cuddling and kissing (an activity which I'm very fond of). She can't be repulsed or disgusted by me, can she? She isn't that cruel. Still, we haven't really gotten intimate which each other yet. She told me she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. So I waited, and I'm still waiting. And when the months of waiting turned into a year, I started to worry. Well, panic would be a better description. Ruby became absentminded, colder, more distant. I was so scared I'd done something wrong, and the mere idea of losing her made my heart stop.

So I came up with the idea of buying her a ring. To get down on my knees and promise, no, _swear_ to love her always no matter what.

So where was I...

Oh yeah. The wind is cold tonight. But what do I care? My heart is warm, full of love and hope. Tonight I'm going to propose to Ruby...

**Ok I hope you guys figured out who's pov this is written it :) and otherwise: it's Blank dammit! One of my favorite het-couples :)**

**U like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah another chappie! I do wish I had more reviews for this fic than, well, _none_. But oh well, if I can't write what people like, it's my own fault.**

It's strange to find her appartement empty and silent. Normally, she would be downstairs at this hour, watching TV or singing along with the radio. I smile as I think of her sweet, calming voice. Not really what you'd expect from someone as loud as Ruby. But there's more to my little angel than what meets the eye...

I softly call out her name. No answer. She probably fell asleep on the couch, or something. I check the living room, the kitchen, even the toilet. But Ruby is nowhere to be seen. Maybe she already went to bed? I grin a bit at this thought. I mean, which man wouldn't? I shove the little box with the precious ring in it into my pocket and climb the stairs. I call out her name again, but once again, receive no answer. Was she already fast asleep?

I knock on the bathroom door, but all I hear is the eerie echo of the contact between my knuckles and the wood. I frown at this, and I feel a strange fear grip at my heart. I stand still for a moment, and listen intently. What are those weird noises? I shake the uncomfortable feeling off, and head towards her bedroom. My hand searches for the shape of the small treasure in my pocket. Ruby will be so happy, when I present it to her. I just know, ...well, ..._hope_ she will.

I'm standing in front of her bedroom now, and it's there that the noises are coming from. Human noises. I might not be very experienced, but I know which sounds people make when they're 'doing the deed'. Although I can't quite believe it, that Ruby... Although mere seconds earlier, I still had the unfaltering trust and faith that... My hand finds the doorknob, and I grant myself entrance to a damp, darkened room, with a heavy scent of sweat and sex in the air. I lean against the doorframe and fold my arms, as the couple on the bed stirs. 'Well, this is a bit clichéd, don't you guys think?' I remark in my ever-sarcastic tone. Ruby desperately tries to cover herself up, and Marcus turns his head in shame.

**Afwully clichéd, I know. I'm laughing at myself for writing this shit.**


End file.
